


Oh My! Extra #1: the milkshake

by zhangjunftw



Series: drama actors au [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangjunftw/pseuds/zhangjunftw
Summary: (this is basically an alternative scene from Oh My!, my drama actors Zhangjun AU. It can actually be read on its own, since it doesn't really need knowledge of the entire background of the fic to understand what's going on.)where Zhangjing is a Confident Gay and retaliates when Yanjun tries to give him a heart attack.





	Oh My! Extra #1: the milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was actually the original plan when i wrote oh my! but then it. spiraled. and well. if i continued with this oh my! would have a much higher rating than T. also i can't smut so yEP THAT'S ALL FROM ME FOLKS

"Do you think the waiter recognised us?" Zhangjing whispered after the waiter had taken their orders. 

Yanjun glanced at the young man who was busy punching in their orders at the counter. "Doubt it, he doesn't look particularly excited. Even if he has, I don't see him reaching for his phone or anything, so I think we're safe."

The food arrived fairly quickly, and Zhangjing made sure to include his bowl of salad in the selfie that he took: "As evidence that I am sticking to my diet - if Chaoze asks, the milkshake is yours and I had none of it." Zhangjing said. Yanjun nodded, trying to hide his smile with his hand as he watched Zhangjing send the photo to Chaoze.

Finally satisfied with the number of photos they had taken of their meal and deeming it time to start digging in, Zhangjing reached for his banana milkshake first. The milkshake had a reasonable amount of whipped cream swirl and the waiter had helpfully put in two straws into the tall glass. 

"Oh my god," Zhangjing let out a satisfied noise after taking a sip.

"That good?" Yanjun asked. Zhangjing nodded enthusiastically.

"Want some?" Zhangjing offered. Yanjun nodded.

However, before Zhangjing could draw back and pass the glass over to him, Yanjun had leaned over, lips closing around the other straw. Zhangjing was well aware of how he was staring at Yanjun's lips, but at that moment he was frozen, too stunned to move or even to look away. All too soon, Yanjun drew back, and Zhangjing's mental stability was only tested further when Yanjun's tongue darted out, licking his lips. 

"Mm, that is pretty good," Yanjun hummed, appearing to be completely unaware of Zhangjing's impending heart attack - or maybe he did know exactly what he was doing, Zhangjing thought, noticing the barely there upward quirk of the left corner of his lips and the slight glint in his eyes.

Well, two can play at this game, Zhangjing thought silently, languidly tapping his fingers on his straw. Yanjun's eyes, drawn by the movement, watched as Zhangjing used his finger to scoop up some of the whipped cream on the top of the milkshake. 

Yanjun stared as Zhangjing's tongue darted out, licking the cream off of his finger, movement deliberately slow. Yanjun's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and Zhangjing couldn't help but feel a tad more smug than he probably should be at the reaction. "Whipped cream really is the best, don't you agree, Yanjun?" he asked, flashing the most innocent-looking smile he could. 

Maybe he didn't quite manage to look as innocent as he had been aiming for, or maybe he hadn't been able to hide the competitiveness in his eyes, because Lin Yanjun sat straighter, a glint in his eyes, looking like someone happy to meet a challenge.

"Well, I'll have to verify it for myself first," Yanjun reached over and his thumb wiped at the cream on the corner of Zhangjing's lips, bringing it to his own mouth. "Mm, delicious." Yanjun threw a smirk in Zhangjing's direction, and Zhangjing had to clench his fists to hold himself back from pulling Yanjun by the collar and showing him something else he could taste, like the inside of his mouth, maybe, or somewhere lower - 

"My car is parked out back, if you'd like to continue this tasting fest somewhere a little more private."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter! : https://mobile.twitter.com/zhangjunftw


End file.
